1. Field
The present invention relates to a tie-down device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tie-down device that is suitable for securing a load to the rear tray of a utility vehicle or similar vehicle.
2. Background Art
Tie-down devices are mechanical assemblies that are locked at various positions, typically along an elongated rail. In the vehicular field, for example, tie-down devices are used to secure a load to the rear tray of a utility vehicle and also to secure roof-racks to vehicle roofs. Various designs for tie-down devices have been proposed, ranging from simple screw-in arrangements to more complex mechanical constructions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,593 describes a tie-down device that is suitable for use in securing a roof-rack to the roof of a vehicle. The device includes a lock plate that is used to secure the device to a selected location along a rail located on the vehicle roof. A sliding block is attached to the lock plate and a tie-down loop attached to the sliding block. A spring, disposed between the sliding block base and tie-down loop, provides a biasing force that positively secures the device to the rail. The device may be removed from the rail by pressing the tie-down loop in a direction opposite to the biasing force of the spring so that the lock plate can be released.
The present invention aims to provide an improvement, or at least an alternative, to the tie-down device of the sort described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,593.